paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cade
Cade is beta in the Canine Pack, and is first gen pup. He belongs to Colfea, ask me if you would like to use him first, thank you! Appearance Cade is a German ShepherdXGolden RetrieverXSamoyed. He has cream socks, the sides of his face and the top of his tail. He has a tan chest, ears, and a tail tip. The rest of his fur is snow white. He has dark blue eyes, and a long fluffy tail. He has a brown strip of fabric tied around his paw, to signify that he's a part of the Canine Pack. He's a rather large dog, the about same size as a German Shepherd. Personality His personality is rather similar to Lotus', which is one of the reasons why they get along so well, except he isn't as cold as the alpha. He makes a rather large effort to help others, and make sure no others team members have too many responsibilities, or are over burdened. He's very dedicated to what he does, and puts all his effort into being a beta to the pack. He has no problem lying, and is scarily good at it, in the blink of an eye he has fool-proof lie for any situation. He isn't much of a forgive-and-forget kind of pup, and will take a while to forgive you for something. He's pretty easy to tick off, and a very sharp tongue, not the best mixture. He's rather smart, which is one of the reasons he's a beta. He often tries to be friendly and to just generally make small talk with the other members of the pack, due to he wants everyone to feel comfortable around him. He's skeptical of things very easily, and it tends to take a while to get him to believe something that isn't your every day subject to bring up. Bio Cade was born into a very big family, having 11 siblings. He and his family lived in the countryside, along with their owners. He was given away to a new owner when he was young, along with his siblings. His new owners had five large guard dogs, and thought that he would be grow up to be a scary guard dog to their group. The couple had many guard dogs, due to they also live on a farm, and they had lots of valuable animals. The other guard dogs were a lot larger and a lot scarier than he was, and was often bullied by them. He would often get into trouble with both his owners and the other guard dogs for sneaking off when it was his turn to guard the animals, and had to summon a lie instantaneously, which is where he learnt his lying skills. One day, while it was Cade's turn to watch the animals, some police cars rolled up into the drive-way. Cade was very confused with this, but the owners of the farm were very frightened, as they immediately tried to shoo the animals inside of the barn, since they were outside in the farm. The police had a look around the farm, explaining to the owners that they got a tip that there might be some sketchy stuff going on, and so they had a warrant to search the farm. Despite the farmers best efforts subtly prevent the officers from going in the barn, they still did. They found some illegally smuggled antelopes and zebras, the farmer were of coursed arrested for this. The guard dogs were give to the pound, except for Cade, who snuck off once he noticed that the guard dogs were being loaded into a dog-catcher's van. After roaming the large fields for several days, he ran across some of the SDC members. It was Bentley, Alex Jayson. At first, he ignored the three, but then realized he was more or less lost, and went to ask them for directions. Bentley, being the bully he is, immediately started picking on the mix-breed, for various reasons. Cade would have been more confident in defending himself, is Bentley hadn't been somewhat larger than himself. After about fifteen minutes of ridicule, Jayson discouraged his close friend to just leave Cade alone, due to after the first five minutes, it stopped being amusing, and Cade just gave-up trying to defend himself. Jayson told the mix to scamper off, and leave the three alone, which he gladly did so. Down in the dumps, he weaved his way across the town. During this time, he bumped into Lotus, and the two form a fast bond. Lotus inquired as to why he was upset, and Cade somewhat reluctantly told her, which is one of the reasons as to why Lotus hates the SDC so much. Cade joined the pack, and was made immediately into a much respected beta, suggesting the idea to move to the shore caves. Collabs, Songs, Stories Relationships Lotus: He's fairly close to Lotus, and is very supportive of her. He does sometimes question her decisions as pack alpha, and how protective she is of Acantha, but only rarely brings it up. He often tries to get her to show a warm side or give a genuine smile, but only rarely succeeding. He believes that if she and Ravioli ever did get together that they're relationship would almost certainly be in ruins before soon, but of course he doesn't tell either of his friends this, and just tells them to go for it. Acantha: He's concerned of how protective her sister is of her, and thinks she'll probably be completely dependent on other pups her whole life. He does, however, often help her out, and take her under his wing. He thinks that she's way too naive, and should probably grow up, but doesn't voice his thoughts, as not to upset anyone. Devlin: He thinks that Devlin could definitely put more effort into every day life, but still thinks that he contributes his fair share to the pack, as being a rather good scouter. Once he finds the gamma by his lonesome, he will keep him company, at least until another one of friends appears. He sort of pities him, for not being able to verbally communicate, but thinks that he can live just fine without that ability. Crispin: He thinks that Crispin is good for Acantha as he often tries to encourage her to have more independence. He often is annoyed about how often the two sneak out, however. He thinks that he's way too irresponsible, and gets annoyed once he finds that the gamma hasn't, once again, done the chores that were tasked to him. But he does find his efforts to make the beta smile somewhat amusing. Radio: He has a somewhat soft spot for the gamma, and doesn't give her as many duties as the other members of the pack. He thinks she's rather pretty, and is just generally rather fond of her. He's unsure if he actually has a crush on her, but definitely isn't going to ask anyone for advice with anything like that, not even Lotus. Jaeger: Cade isn't that close to the other beta, despite the two having the same rank. He every now and then makes and effort to get the other pup to warm up to him, which still hasn't really worked. He does think that he's a good beta, due to his various plans, but thinks that he makes unnecessary jokes during stand-offs with rival packs. Sycamore: He knows how free-spirited and stubborn she is, and appreciates that she doesn't rile-up trouble when one of the higher ranks give her an order. He keeps a rather close eye on her, knowing that she was a very fiery temper. He finds himself sighing when one of the other pack members compliment her just to see her get annoyed, and will often tell them give it a rest. Brandon: Cade isn't all too sure why Brandon hardly ever talks to him, despite his efforts to get to know the other pup, but tries not to give up. Like most others, he believes that Brandon should take his role in the pack more seriously, and not be so submissive. Tasha: Cade is rather fond of Tasha, often making attempts at befriending the delta. He often pities her due to her disabilities, but admires how she doesn't give up. He agrees with Lotus that her strong sense of smell is a huge help to the pack. Vincent: He isn't that attached to him, often being put off by how hyper and energetic he is. However, he is often friendly with him, and starts random small talk. He tries his best to discourage him from going into the opposing team's area, and even if he does go, he tells him to at least take someone with him. Ravioli: Like many others, he has quite grown quite a liking to the beta. However, he gets rather annoyed when he brings up his lying "problem", telling him not to worry about it, because if they're friends, he has absolutely no reason to lie to him. If Ravioli and Lotus were to become couple, he's somewhat skeptical if it'd work out, but doesn't tell them that, and tells them to give it a shot, as he does want his friends to be happy together. As Cade works quite hard as beta, he sometimes sees it as a friendly challenge to work harder at the role with Ravioli. Rigatoni: Cade doesn't exactly hate Rigatoni, but finds it best to ignore the gamma. He often thinks that's he's too easy going, and should take others concerns much more seriously. But considering how against fights the pack is, he just ignores him, letting him do whatever he wants, as long as it doesn't put others in danger. Trivia Crush: He is very fond of Radio, and has a great appreciation for her. He's unsure if he actually has a crush on her, but tries to ignore those feelings and push to the back of his mind, due it somewhat confuses him. Fears: He's afraid of any dogs larger than him, due to his experiences with the guard dogs. Random Facts: *He likes the sea *He often gets concerned is a CP member is away for too long *He hates the smell of nail polish and nail polish remover *He often question the logic of children shows and children books, despite knowing that they are for little kids, who wouldn't care nor notice the logic leaps Gallery cadesketch.jpg|First sketch doodle I made of him, during a very boring class Beach Stroll.png|Cade and Radio, just going for a evenning stroll on the beach. These two are just too precious XD CadebyJade.jpg|Sweet gift from JadeTheCombatPup ChristmasCP.jpg|Christmas with the CP Category:Mayverse character Category:Mayverse Category:Canine Pack Category:Canine Category:Pup Category:Strays Category:Male Pup Category:Colfea's Chara